


Jossain Walesissa

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First War with Voldemort, Fix-It, M/M, Smut
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Marraskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä 1981, jossain Walesissa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä tarinassa on sekaisin angstia, smuttia ja aika vähän pilkkuja. Teitä on varoitettu.

Hän oli jo pitkään ollut varma että jonain päivänä he panisivat, tai rakastelisivat, ei hän tiennyt miksi sitä olisi pitänyt kutsua. Hän oli kuvitellut että se ehkä tapahtuisi kämpässä Viistokujalla hyvin myöhään yöllä tai aikaisin aamulla kun he olisivat molemmat humalassa ja väsyneitä ja horjahtaisivat toisiaan vasten ja sitten vain alkaisivat suudella, ja luultavasti he eivät puhuisi siitä melkein ollenkaan. Remus makaisi selällään sängyllä ja yrittäisi olla katsomatta häntä ja katsoisi kuitenkin, ja hän olisi Remuksen sisällä ja lakanat valuisivat myttyyn ja Remus nielisi kaikki äänet ja hengitystä lukuun ottamatta olisi aivan hiljaista. Ja toisinaan hän oli ajatellut että he tekisivät sen täydenkuun jälkeen ja se olisi melkein hellää tai ainakin varovaista ja Remus olisi hänen sylissään ja hän pitelisi kiinni Remuksen selästä samassa kun työntäisi itseään lähemmäs, ja jälkikäteen he nukkuisivat sylikkäin ja tuoksuisivat hieltä ja seksiltä. Mutta tätä hän ei ollut koskaan kuvitellut.  
  
Hän ei ollut syönyt kahteentoista tuntiin, mikä tarkoitti että Remus ei luultavasti ollut syönyt paljon pitempään aikaan, koska Remus oli aina surkea syömään silloin kun murehti jotain. Oikeastaan hän ei juurikaan tiennyt mitä Remus oli viime päivinä tehnyt, tai viime kuukausina, mutta hän ajattelisi sitä vähän myöhemmin. Hän ei uskonut että Remus odotti anteeksipyyntöä, ei ainakaan vielä, ehkä sitten kun kaikki olisi ohi ja he olisivat turvassa tai kuolleita. Mutta hän oli melko varma että hänen pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. Hän oli epäillyt Remusta koska kaikki muut olivat epäilleet, ja nyt kun Remus makasi selällään puiden välissä takki yhä päällä ja paljaat jalat levitettyinä hänen syliinsä, tuntui vähän siltä että hän oli ollut idiootti. Hänen olisi pitänyt uskoa Remukseen koko ajan. Hän ei tajunnut miten oli voinut lakata uskomasta Remukseen.  
  
Sitä hän oli luultavasti ensimmäisenä ajatellut. Remus oli ollut jossain muualla, ja hän oli seissyt keskellä heidän keittiötään jossa hän ei ollut puhunut Remukselle varmaan kuukausiin koska oli ajatellut että ehkä kuitenkin Remus pettäisi heidät, ja hän oli ajatellut _se ei ole Remus._ Hän oli ottanut takin päälleen mistä hän näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna oli hyvin iloinen, ja sitten hän oli rynnännyt ulos kadulle viitsimättä palauttaa suojaloitsuja ja kaikkoontunut ja etsinyt Peterin. Hän ei ollut varma miten se oli tapahtunut. Ehkä se oli sitä taikuutta joka joskus tuntui tekevän asioita joita hän ei suunnitellut, ja joka sai Remuksen katsomaan häntä niin kuin ei olisi pystynyt päättämään, oliko se hurjaa vai pelkästään pelottavaa. Usein hän oli ajatellut että ehkä se oli hänen veressään, mutta ajatus tuntui vähän lohduttomalta ja melko lopulliselta, ja niinpä hän yritti olla ajattelematta sitä. Mutta se oli toiminut. Hän oli löytänyt Peterin.  
  
Metsässä oli aivan hiljaista. Hän veti housujen vetoketjun takaisin kiinni ja tajusi ettei ollut edes kunnolla riisunut niitä. Remus ei katsonut häntä vaan meni istumaan vähän kiemuraisen männyn alle, asetteli selkänsä sitä vasten ja väänteli naamaa kämmenillään. Hän olisi halunnut lohduttaa muttei tiennyt miten, ja sitä paitsi hänen jalkansa tuntuivat edelleen aivan muussilta ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi hirveän lujaa eikä hän muistanut milloin oli viimeksi harrastanut seksiä ennen tätä. Tietysti joku olisi voinut ajatella ettei nyt ehkä ollut ollut kaikkein paras hetki aloittaa uudestaan.  
  
Hän oli ollut aivan varma että tappaisi Peterin. Ehkä hän ei kuitenkaan ollut todella yrittänyt, koska yleensä tällaiset asiat tapahtuivat juuri niin kuin hän halusi niiden tapahtuvan, varsinkin sellaiset, mitä ei olisi oikeastaan pitänyt haluta ja mitkä kaduttaisivat jälkikäteen. Hän oli aikonut tappaa Peterin mutta hän oli myöhästynyt tai ehkä vain kuitenkin ollut väärässä, ehkä hän sittenkin olisi halunnut tarttua Peteriä kauluksesta ja huutaa ja lyödä niin että se olisi tuntunut omissa rystysissä, ja ehkä hän olisi sitten uskonut. Hän oli tehnyt loitsun jota ei enää edes muistanut, mutta se oli pudonnut himmeän sinisenä hänen jalkoihinsa ja puoli katua oli kadonnut ja hän oli kuullut ihmisten huutavan, paitsi että ne jotka kuolivat lakkasivat huutamasta saman tien. Hän oli nähnyt miten Peter oli leikannut sormensa irti ja sitten vääntynyt rotaksi ja kadonnut, ja se kaikki oli ollut niin _tuttua_ , hän oli nähnyt sen tuhat kertaa, hän oli ollut paikalla, paitsi että tietenkin yksinäinen sormi jalkakäytävällä kaiken pölyn ja veren keskellä oli uutta. Hän oli alkanut nauraa.  
  
”Meidän pitää mennä”, Remus sanoi. Remus seisoi nyt männyn vieressä, nojasi siihen ja yritti olla katsomatta häntä, ja hän nousi seisomaan vaikka jalat tuntuivat vähän huterilta.  
  
”Minne?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja vilkaisi häntä, ja hän ajatteli sitä miten Remus oli puristanut häntä lantion yläpuolelta, pehmeästä kohdasta luiden vierestä, ja sulkenut silmänsä. Hän ei ollut varma missä he olivat eikä hän uskonut että Remus tiesi yhtään sen tarkemmin. Metsä tuntui jatkuvan jokaiseen suuntaan yhtä pimeänä. Männyt olivat korkeita ja niitä oli niin tiheästi että kuunsirppi hädin tuskin näkyi niiden välistä, ja maassa oli kiviä ja sammalta ja kasveja joita hän ei tunnistanut, hän oli kuitenkin elänyt koko lapsuutensa kaupungissa. Oikeastaan hän ei ollut edes ihan varma olivatko puut mäntyjä. Remus olisi ehkä tiennyt mutta hän ei uskaltanut kysyä, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti että hänen ihonsa varmaan haisi nyt Remukselta, ja sitten hän mietti että jonnekin heidän olisi mentävä eikä mitään paikkaa ollut.  
  
”Eivät ne löydä meitä tänä yönä”, hän sanoi ja Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi ihan hirveästi halunnut luottaa häneen.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi liikkua.”  
  
”Nukutaan pari tuntia”, hän sanoi, ja Remus työnsi molemmat kädet hiuksiin ja kääntyi pois hänestä. Tietenkin Remus olisi oikeassa. Heidän pitäisi liikkua, sillä tavalla he olisivat vähän hankalampi kohde. Mutta hän oli melko varma että saisi harhautettua niitä vähän aikaa, hän laittaisi kaikki parhaat loitsunsa heidän ylleen eivätkä ne löytäisi heitä vaikka jostain kumman syystä sattuisivat kävelemään heidän ohitseen, eikä hän uskonut että ne tulisivat tänne, koska tämä vaikutti kaikkein epätodennäköisimmältä paikalta missä kukaan saattaisi olla. Hän toivoi että ääniä olisi ollut vähän enemmän, vaikka lintuja tai oravia tai mitä metsissä yleensä oli, niin että hän olisi voinut kuvitella ettei kaikki olisi kääntynyt juuri nurin. ”Minä katson etteivät ne löydä meitä. Meidän pitää nukkua, sinä näytät siltä että jos yrität vielä juosta niin kaadut naamallesi.”  
  
Remus sanoi jotain mikä kuulosti puoliksi nielaistulta kirosanalta ja putosi sitten maahan niin kuin jokin sarana vain olisi pettänyt. Sirius kiskoi takkia tiukemmalle ja mietti mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä, ja Remus nojasi päänsä lähimpään puunrunkoon ja oikaisi jalkansa sammalten tai mitä ne olivatkaan päälle ja hengitti suu auki. Hän toivoi että olisi tiennyt milloin Remus oli viimeksi nukkunut, mutta hän nukahti aina itse ensin ja Remuksen hitaat askeleet kuuluivat edelleen keittiöstä missä Remus ilmeisesti joi viiniä ja kiersi pöytää ympäri. Paitsi että keittiötä ei luultavasti ollut enää tai ainakaan he eivät voisi palata sinne.  
  
”Täällä on liian kylmä”, Remus sanoi. ”Meidän pitää nukkua vierekkäin.”  
  
Sirius kompuroi juurien yli kohti Remusta ja mietti samalla, että varmasti olisi ollut parempi jos he eivät olisi äsken panneet, tästä tulisi outoa, mutta hän ei osannut katua sitä ihan kokonaan koska oli odottanut sitä luultavasti jo vuosia. Remus makasi puiden välissä ja puristi takkiaan tiukemmalle ja ehkä puristi omia kylkiluitaan, eikä Sirius tiennyt mitä siitä kaikesta pitäisi ajatella. Vaikutti kuitenkin siltä ettei Remus missään tapauksessa halunnut katsoa häntä, ja niinpä hän asettui Remuksen selkää vasten ja laittoi sitten toisen käsivartensa Remuksen ympärille koska sille ei ollut muutakaan paikkaa, ja hän tunsi miten Remus pidätti hengitystään. Remus kiemurteli vähän ja tietenkin osui Siriuksen lantiota vasten ja tietenkin hän ajatteli sitä mitä he olivat äsken tehneet, ja hän mietti ajatteliko Remus sitä myös, ja oliko Remuskin odottanut sitä, oliko Remuskin arvannut että joskus he vielä tekisivät sen, että se oli väistämätöntä ja se oli tavallaan ollut siellä jossain koko ajan, ja oikeastaan tuntui mahdottomalta uskoa että Remukselle se olisi tullut aivan yllätyksenä. Hän mietti kaduttiko Remusta. Hän tunsi Remuksen selän takkien ja paitojen läpi ja liikahti vähän lähemmäs koska oli niin kylmää, ja taatusti jokainen Remuksen lihas jännittyi. Hän olisi halunnut silittää Remuksen käsivartta mutta luultavasti se olisi vain pahentanut tilannetta.  
  
”Tekisin jotain tälle alustalle”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta täytyy –”  
  
”Tiedän”, Remus sanoi vähän karhealla äänellä. ”Minä yritän lämmittää meitä. Tee sinä ne suojaloitsut.”  
  
Oli hirvittävän kylmä. Remus piti taikasauvaa kädessään ja siitä huolimatta lämpöloitsu tuntui rakoilevan Remuksen sydämenlyöntien mukana, ja Sirius oli varma ettei Remus keskittynyt, mutta eihän hän voinut syyttää Remusta siitä. Hän painoi kasvonsa Remuksen niskaan ja toivoi ettei Remus sanoisi mitään, eikä Remus sanonut. Hänen suojaloitsunsa ja harhautusloitsunsa ja katseenkääntöloitsunsa ja taikuudenpeittoloitsunsa asettuivat heidän ympärilleen niin kuin kummallinen ja aika kylmä näkymätön peitto. Metsä oli melkein äänetön, Remus hengitti liian tiheästi ja alkoi jossain vaiheessa täristä, ja Sirius veti Remusta tiukemmin itseään vasten ja toivoi että olisi tappanut Peterin ja ettei olisi koskaan epäillyt Remusta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän oli alkanut nauraa, kaikki oli vaikuttanut aika lopulliselta. Siinä hän seisoi keskellä jästikatua joka nyt oli räjähtänyt tomuksi ja pölyksi ja haljenneiksi kiviksi, ja ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt mennä auttamaan ihmisiä, näytti varmaan pahalta että hän vain seisoi tässä ja nauroi, mutta hän ei enää voinut tehdä mitään, he olivat kaikki jo kuolleet. Hänenkin olisi pitänyt olla, jos hän ei ollut pystynyt tappamaan Peteriä niin varmasti olisi ollut parempi että hänkin olisi kuollut, mutta hän tunsi miten se taikuus jota Remus pelkäsi kihelmöi hänen ihollaan ja ympäröi häntä edelleen kilpiloitsulla jota hän ei muistanut halunneensa. Hänen suunsa maistui vereltä mutta se johtui varmaan siitä että hän oli purrut kieleensä, ja kun hän nauroi veri levisi hänen huulilleen ja leualleen ja hän pyyhki sitä pois kämmenselällä. Kukaan ei lähestynyt häntä, ne kaikki vain huusivat, kaikki ihmiset jotka eivät tienneet lainkaan mistä tässä oli kyse, ja kohta aurorit tulisivat ja ehkä Dumbledore myös, ja kyllähän hän tajusi että tämä näytti vähän pahalta, muta hän oli liian väsynyt ajattelemaan sitä nyt. Hänen päässään kohisi eikä hän tiennyt johtuiko se räjähdyksestä vai oliko hän tullut hulluksi. Joskus, aiempina vuosina, hän oli ajatellut että varmasti oli jokin raja, varmasti oli niin että jossain vaiheessa ihminen ei vain enää selvinnyt siitä kaikesta mitä oli menettänyt, joskus asiat olivat niin huonosti että sitä oli mahdoton kestää. Hän oli kuitenkin aina kestänyt, tähän asti.  
  
”Sirius”, joku sanoi, ja oli vähän outoa että se tuli kaiken kohinan läpi. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja Remus seisoi hänen edessään ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina niin kuin ei olisi ollut varma oliko hän yhä hengissä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi, ja Remus tarttui hänen käsivarteensa niin lujaa että se melkein sattui, ja sitten kohina yltyi ja hän kiepsahti ympäri mutta Remus piteli hänestä edelleen kiinni. Hän putosi polvilleen johonkin mikä tuntui ruoholta ja yski ja oksensi ja Remus seisoi hänen vieressään ja tunki käsiä taskuihin. Hän kuuli tuulen ja jostain kaukaa maantien äänet ja ruohon kun se liikkui ja oman sydämensä. Kun hän lopulta sai kämmenet painettua polviin ja itsensä takaisin seisomaan, hän tajusi että he olivat pellolla luultavasti jossain  hirveän kaukana ja että Remus oli vetänyt hänet pois.  
  
”Kuulin siitä”, Remus sanoi katsomatta häneen, ”ja arvasin mitä aioit tehdä.”  
  
”Sinun ei olisi pitänyt tulla”, Sirius sanoi vaikka tiesi että se oli virhe. ”Minun olisi pitänyt tappaa Peter. Minun olisi pitänyt tappaa hänet ja sitten minä –”  
  
Remus tönäisi häntä molemmilla käsillä rintakehään, ei riittävän lujaa kaatamaan häntä mutta hän kaatui kuitenkin. Hän makasi selällään kuolleessa marraskuun ensimmäisen päivän ruohikossa jonka alla taisi olla kuivunutta mutaa ja Remus huojui hänen yläpuolellaan ja näytti hirvittävän vihaiselta. Hänen teki mieli kääntyä vatsalleen ja painaa naama mutaan.  
  
”Ne laittavat sinut Azkabaniin”, Remus sanoi, ”ne laittavat sinut sinne koska ne luulevat että sinä teit sen, ja siellä oli ihmisiä jotka näkivät miten sinä nauroit, helvetti, miksi sinä _nauroit?_ ”  
  
”Mistä sinä tiedät etten minä tehnyt sitä?” hän kysyi ja katsoi Remusta, joka veti syvään henkeä ja pudisteli päätään puolelta toiselle.  
  
”En tiedä”, Remus sanoi, ”en todellakaan tiedä.”  
  
”Sinä kuulit”, Sirius aloitti, ”joltain, että James ja Lily ovat kuolleet, että minä tapoin heidät koska minä olin salaisuudenhaltija, minä olin ainoa joka tiesi missä he olivat, sen oli pakko olla minä joka kertoi tiedät-kai-kenelle.”  
  
Remus pudottautui alas ruohikkoon ja istui kantapäidensä päällä mudassa, työnsi hiuksia pois kasvoilta ja sitten takaisin kasvoille ja hengitti pitkillä vähän epätoivoisilla vedoilla.  
  
”Sitten voit tappaa minut nyt”, Remus sanoi äänellä joka oli melkein tasainen.  
  
”En se ollut minä.”  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
”En tajua miksi sinä luotat minuun”, Sirius sanoi. ”Minä en luottanut.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Remus toisti ja nousi seisomaan. ”Meidän pitäisi juosta, he pystyvät luultavasti jäljittämään ilmiintymisen. Se oli tyhmää minulta mutta en keksinyt mitään muutakaan. Yritetään liftata.”  
  
”Liftata?”  
  
”Liftataan ja sitten juostaan. Sillä tavalla meitä on vaikeampi löytää. Ja sinun pitää muuttua koiraksi, näytät kamalalta ja sitä paitsi sitten kukaan ei voi sanoa että antoi kyydin kahdelle epätoivoisen näköiselle pojalle.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi mennä takaisin.”  
  
”Eivät ne kuuntele meitä”, Remus sanoi ja alkoi kävellä kohti pellon reunaa ja tietä joka kulki jossain siellä kaukana, ja Sirius seisoi hetken paikallaan ja juoksi sitten Remuksen perään. ”Olet ääliö jos kuvittelet että voit selittää tämän niille.”  
  
”Dumbledore kyllä –”  
  
”Dumbledore luulee että sinä tapoit ne ihmiset”, Remus sanoi, ”ja ehkä hän epäilee koska hän pitää sinusta, mutta Peter on kadonnut ja he haluavat jonkun syyllisen ja sinä näytät syylliseltä ja sinä _nauroit_ , ei sinun olisi pitänyt nauraa. Enkä minä anna niiden viedä sinua Azkabaniin.”  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, Remus sanoi ja käveli ruohon poikki pitkillä vihaisilla askelilla, ja Sirius mietti sitä miten hän oli kuukausia katsonut Remuksen käännettyä selkää heidän kotonaan ja miettinyt mitä hittoa Remus mahtoi ajatella, ja jos hän kysyisi suoraan vastaisiko Remus hänelle, ehkä hän voisi tarttua Remusta olkapäistä ja kysyä _oletko sinä se vakooja_ ja Remus katsoisi häntä silmiin ja sanoisi _olen._  
  
Koko loppupäivän hän oli musta koira joka seurasi Remuksen kantapäissä ja haukkui kun oli eri mieltä, mutta Remus katsoi häntä niin vihaisesti että jossain vaiheessa hän lopetti sen. Pahalta haiseva mies otti heidät kyytiin ja kuljetti ainakin kolmekymmentä mailia, ja sitten hän seurasi Remuksen perässä polkua nummien poikki. He juoksivat kunnes Remus oli niin väsynyt että melkein kaatui, ja sitten hän odotti kun Remus veti henkeä ja he juoksivat taas. Ja lopulta he olivat metsässä joka haisi eläimiltä ja hän olisi halunnut juosta ympäriinsä, mutta jossain siellä kaiken sen alla hänellä oli kylmä ja epätoivoinen ja hirvittävän tyhjä olo, ja siksi hän seurasi Remusta joka ei suostunut koskemaan häneen vaikka hän tuli Remuksen viereen joka kerta kun he pysähtyivät ja heilutti häntäänsä.  
  
Metsä oli pimeä ja tyhjä ja hajut katosivat heti kun hän muuttui takaisin ihmiseksi. Hän kuvitteli että he olivat varmaan juosseet ja kävelleet koko illan, koska selvästi oli jo yö ja kuunsirppi näkyi puiden välistä jos löysi sopivan kohdan. Hänellä oli kylmä eikä hän tajunnut mitä oli tapahtunut, ja jotain koirasta häilyi vielä hänen mielessään mutta se oli pakko karistella pois. Remus pysähtyi mäntyjen väliin, nojasi selkänsä yhtä vasten ja näytti siltä että voisi ruveta itkemään mutta katsoikin sitten häntä, ja hän nieleskeli ja tajusi seisovansa aivan Remuksen edessä, ja hän tiesi että hänen olisi pitänyt pyytää anteeksi. Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin ja suuteli Remusta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He kävelivät metsän poikki ja löysivät jossain vaiheessa puron joka tuoksui puhtaalta. Siinä vaiheessa oli jo ainakin keskipäivä ja Remus näytti siltä että saattaisi pyörtyä kohta, mutta aina kun Sirius ehdotti että he ilmiintyisivät jonnekin mistä saisivat ruokaa tai ehkä palaisivat takaisin Lontooseen, Remus käänsi katseensa pois ja jatkoi kävelemistä. Varmasti Remus tajusi että se oli toivotonta, että heidät kyllä saataisiin kiinni ja sitten kävisi niin kuin kävisi eikä sille mahtaisi juuri mitään, ja oikeastaan Sirius olisi halunnut sanoa jotain siitä mitä he olivat eilen tehneet, ja miksi se oli tapahtunut niin myöhään, ja mitä he nyt tekisivät, ja voisiko hän suudella Remusta, koska hän oli itse asiassa aika varma että halusi suudella Remusta. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut mainita asiaa, koska Remus vaikutti nyt jo aika vihaiselta. Hän mietti oliko ollut pettymys Remukselle, ja se tuntui niin naurettavalta huolenaiheelta että hän naurahti ääneen ja Remus katsoi häntä aika pahasti, eikä hän mitenkään voinut selittää, että hän oli pohtinut sitä oliko Remus odottanut häneltä enemmän kun hän oli ollut Remuksen sisällä ja yrittänyt saada heidät molemmat tulemaan, kun Remus varmaan ajatteli sitä miten ministeriö ottaisi heidät kiinni ja pistäisi hänet Azkabaniin ja mahdollisesti myös Remuksen nyt kun Remus auttoi häntä. Ja sitten hänelle tuli kylmä olo eikä häntä enää naurattanut.  
  
He joivat purosta ja yrittivät olla putoamatta sinne ja yrittivät lopettaa ajoissa koska eivät olleet saaneet vettä varmaan vuorokauteen ja vaikutti huonolta idealta yhtäkkiä juoda sitä niin paljon kuin jaksoi. Vähän myöhemmin Remus oksensi mäntyjen alle ja työnsi sitten päänsä uudelleen puroon. Sirius istui siinä vaiheessa jo mättäällä ja mietti voisiko uida, ja sitten hän sanoi sen ääneen ja Remus katsoi häntä niin kuin hän olisi tullut hulluksi, mikä tuntui turvallisella tavalla tutulta.  
  
”Mieti miten hyvältä se tuntuisi”, hän sanoi ja pakotti itsensä pitämään katseen Remuksen silmissä. ”Minussa on vielä sitä hiekkaa ja kaikkea ja varmaan vertakin ja olen ihan hikinen ja haisen pahalta ja vaatteet tuntuvat tosi ällöttäviltä. Anna minun mennä uimaan.”  
  
”Minua ei kiinnosta hittoakaan haisetko sinä pahalta”, Remus sanoi, ”meidän pitää jatkaa matkaa. Ja sitä paitsi sinä jäädyt.”  
  
”Kyllä minä pystyn lämmittämään itseni.”  
  
”Ne voivat jäljittää meidät helpommin jos me käytämme taikuutta.”  
  
”Et sinä murehtinut sitä eilen”, hän sanoi ja Remus käänsi katseensa pois vaikkei hän ollut tarkoittanut _sitä_ , ”kyllä sinä tiedät että minä pystyn tekemään sen niin ettei sitä voi jäljittää.”  
  
”Ihan sama”, Remus sanoi ja kääntyi pois, ”ihan sama mitä sinä teet.”  
  
Hän joi vielä vähän ja riisui sitten vaatteensa ja meni puroon. Vesi oli hirvittävän kylmää ja sitten ei enää ollutkaan, ja hänen ihonsa kihelmöi loitsun lämmöstä, ja hän käski Remuksen tulla myös, mutta Remus pudisteli päätään ja käpertyi pieneksi mytyksi rannalle. Hän työnsi päänsä veden alle ja ajatteli sitä mitä he olivat eilen tehneet, ja hän toivoi että olisi voinut vetää Remuksen mukaansa tänne, ja hän toivoi että kaikki olisi mennyt eri tavalla.  
  
”Mitä me teemme?” hän kysyi vähän myöhemmin, kun hän oli kuivannut itsensä ja Remus oli varonut katsomasta häneen ja he kävelivät taas eteenpäin. Remus pudisteli päätään, ja hän mietti että selvästi Remus yritti pelastaa hänet mutta oli ihan helvetin ärsyttävää että Remus ei voinut tehdä sitä vähän paremmin. Ja sitten hänelle tuli kurja olo ja hän olisi halunnut suudella Remusta. ”Minne me olemme menossa? Meidän pitää keksiä joku paikka.”  
  
”Ne eivät saa löytää meitä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Niin, tietenkään eivät, mutta minne me menemme? Emme me voi vain harhailla täällä metsässä loputtomiin. Ja tämäkin loppuu joskus.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”En minä tiedä, helvetti, en minä tiedä! Älä kysy minulta. Meidän pitää päästä pois.”  
  
”Meidän pitää saada ruokaa. Missä me olemme?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Remus sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, ”Walesissa. Jossain siellä. Se pelto minne me menimme, kävin siellä lähellä viime keväänä. Mutta en tiedä missä me olemme nyt. Varmaan jossain aika lähellä rannikkoa, luulen että olemme menneet sinne päin.”  
  
”Ne menevät sinun isäsi luo.”  
  
”Isä ei tiedä tästä mitään. Kyllä hän pärjää.”  
  
”Meidän pitää päästä pois Englannista.”  
  
”Me olemme _Walesissa._ ”  
  
”Meidän pitää päästä pois _Britanniasta_ ”, Sirius sanoi. ”Tai sitten meidän pitää palata kotiin.”  
  
”Minä en mene takaisin”, Remus sanoi, ”etkä sinä mene Azkabaniin.”  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”Älä sano mitään”, Remus sanoi, ”älä kysy miten minä tiedän ettet se ollut sinä, en minä _tiedä_ , senkin idiootti, mutta jos se olit… jos se olisit ollut… tajuatko sinä mitä se tarkoittaisi?”  
  
”Mutta sitten Peter –”  
  
Hänen lauseensa jäi kesken lähinnä siksi, että Remus kääntyi ympäri ja tarttui häntä takista ja sitten tönäisi hänet kauemmas, ja hän tuijotti Remuksen avointa suuta ja kuunteli hengitystä ja mietti miten Remus oli sulkenut silmänsä hänen allaan viime yönä. Nyt Remus jatkoi kävelemistä joka oli melkein juoksemista ja katsoi suoraan eteensä, ja hän kokosi itsensä niin hyvin kuin se enää oli mahdollista ja juoksi Remuksen perään.  
  
”En se ollut minä, mutta, Remus, minä luulin, luulin että sinä –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Remus sanoi, ”Sirius, minä tiedän sen. Sinä et ole katsonut minua kesän jälkeen.”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Myöhemmin”, Remus sanoi, ”sitten kun olemme jossain… muualla.”  
  
”Tai kuolleita.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi, ”tai kuolleita. Minun on pakko saada ruokaa. Sitten kun tämä helvetin metsä loppuu niin minä kyllä varastan jotain.”  
  
”Etkä varasta”, Sirius sanoi, ”minä teen sen. Sinun taioistasi jää sellainen jälki että sen voi melkein _haistaa._ ”  
  
”Pää kiinni.”  
  
”Minä en halua kuolla, niin että anna minun tehdä se.”  
  
”Näytit siltä että halusit. Sinä _nauroit_ , Sirius.”  
  
”En halua enää”, hän sanoi. ”Lakkaa jo puhumasta siitä. Se nauraminen oli vahinko.”  
  
”Vitut oli”, Remus sanoi ja Sirius nauroi ääneen, koska he todennäköisesti kuolisivat tai joutuisivat Azkabaniin ja hän oli hirvittävän nälkäinen ja väsynyt ja hän mietti varmaan kahdenkymmenen askelen välein että hän oli _pannut Remusta, vihdoinkin_ , eikä Remus ikinä sanonut _vittu._  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli melko varma ettei ollut kyse _naisista._ Hän ei ollut mitenkään tyytymätön _naisiin._ Hän oli jopa harrastanut seksiä naisten kanssa, useita kertoja, ja se oli hänen käsityksensä mukaan toiminut niin kuin pitikin, mutta kun hän oli yrittänyt varmistaa asiaa Jamesilta, James oli katsonut häntä vähän oudosti ja käskenyt hänen pitää päänsä kiinni. Kerran ehkä kahdeksantoistavuotiaana hän oli suuttunut Remukselle jostain minkä oli myöhemmin unohtanut, ja hän oli ruvennut suutelemaan Marlenea ja tämä oli vaikuttanut vähän kärsimättömältä, mutta he olivat kuitenkin lähteneet Marlenen luo, koska tietenkään he eivät voineet harrastaa seksiä Siriuksen luona missä Remus olisi kuunnellut heitä olohuoneesta tai ehkä paennut kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän oli omasta mielestään ollut ihan hyvä. Marlene oli puristanut hänen hiuksiaan, ja myöhemmin hän oli vetänyt itsensä pois varovasti ettei loitsu hajoaisi koska hän ei todellakaan halunnut lasta, ja hän oli istunut kantapäidensä päällä Marlenen sängyllä ja katsonut Marlenea joka makasi sängyllä jalat yhä hänen ympärillään. Hän oli kysynyt Marlenelta mitä mieltä tämä oli, oliko mahdollista että hän oli homo, ja Marlene oli työntänyt hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan ja sanonut että taisi itse olla.  
  
Siihen hän oli oikeastaan lopettanut. Naisilla ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään tekemistä asian kanssa. Se johtui _Remuksesta._ Se johtui siitä että hän asui Remuksen kanssa ja työnsi joka aamu makuuhuoneen oven auki ja Remus vain _oli siellä_ , hänen olohuoneessaan, ehkä veti t-paitaa päälleen ja näytti vähän nolostuneelta kun tajusi että hän katseli, mikä oli typerää, koska he tunsivat toisensa niin hyvin. Hän meni keittämään kahvia tai teetä tai mitä milloinkin ja sitten he istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla eivätkä puhuneet mistään ja hän pystyi haistamaan Remuksen ihon ja mietti pystyikö Remus haistamaan hänet. Sitten hän alkoi kuvitella millaista olisi harrastaa seksiä Remuksen kanssa, vaikka hän ei oikeastaan aluksi ollut edes ihan varma miten se toimisi. Hän yritti selvittää mutta onnistui saamaan melkein turpiinsa yhden jästibaarin takapihalla, ja kotona Remus tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi uskonut miten _tyhmä_ hän oli ja piteli sormiaan hänen otsallaan vaikka ei olisi tarvinnut koska hän oli korjannut sen haavan jo ainakin puoli tuntia sitten. Hänen leukaansa kuitenkin sattui edelleen ja hän tajusi että heidän polvensa koskettivat toisiinsa ja ettei Remus siirtynyt kauemmas, ja silloin hän ajatteli mahdollisesti ensimmäistä kertaa, että se oli väistämätöntä, jonain päivänä he tekisivät sen. Ehkä Remus tietäisi miten se tehtiin.  
  
Hän ei mielellään ajatellut että oli rakastunut Remukseen, vaikka tavallaan se olisi ollut ihan sopiva sana. Remus käveli t-paidoissaan ja housuissaan joiden lahkeet olivat rispaantuneet ympäriinsä heidän asunnossaan, ja aina kun Sirius yritti vaivihkaa runkata kylpyhuoneessa, Remuksella oli hänelle jotain asiaa joka piti ehdottomasti huutaa seinän läpi, esimerkiksi että kumpi ostaisi lisää kahvia, vaikka muuten Remus oli aika hiljainen. Välillä hän mietti tiesikö Remus, ja sitten hän mietti piittasiko Remus, ja sitten hän mietti mitä Remus tekisi jos hän nyt vain nousisi tästä kylpyammeesta ja laittaisi suihkun pois päältä ja avaisi oven ja suutelisi Remusta läpimärkänä. Mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä. Ja jossain vaiheessa hän alkoi epäillä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi kun he makasivat vierekkäin ladossa joka vaikutti hylätyltä. Sirius oli juuri yrittänyt suudella Remusta, ja nyt Remus piteli kiinni hänen kasvoistaan ja piti niitä siinä eikä katsonut syrjään eikä tehnyt _mitään_ ja se oli raivostuttavaa.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi vähän liian terävästi.  
  
”Mitä sinä _teet?_ ”  
  
”Kyllä sinä hitto tiedät mitä minä teen.”  
  
”Älä kiroile.”  
  
”Anna minun suudella sinua.”  
  
”Mutta _miksi?_ ” Remus kysyi.  
  
Sirius kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli Remusta ja Remus antoi hänen tehdä sen. He olivat varastaneet ruokaa pikkuruisesta kyläkaupasta ja Remus oli näyttänyt siltä että varmaan oksentaisi kohta jännityksestä, mutta Sirius oli melko varma ettei kauppias saisi koskaan tietää. Hän oli tehnyt sen omasta mielestään tosi taitavasti vaikkei ollut käyttänyt taikuutta kuin aivan vähän, eikä heitä taatusti pystyttäisi jäljittämään, ja he olivat pakottaneet itsensä kävelemään ainakin mailin verran kunnes olivat löytäneet hiljaisen paikan vanhan hautausmaan takaa ja syöneet. Kumpikaan ei ollut oksentanut. Sirius oli taikonut taskunsa isommiksi ja työntänyt loput ruuat sinne, ja sitten he olivat jatkaneet kävelemistä.  
  
” _Sirius”_ , Remus sanoi ja työnsi häntä pois ja hän pisti vastaan, hän suutelisi Remusta vielä kerran ja sitten Remus tajuaisi, mutta Remus löikin häntä rintaan niin kovaa että hän kaatui taaksepäin. ”Et sinä voi vain tehdä noin”, Remus sanoi ja kuulosti hengästyneeltä.  
  
”Mutta eilen”, hän aloitti ja näki Remuksen naamasta että se oli virhe. ” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Lopeta tuo. Sinun pitää lopettaa tuo.”  
  
”Haluatko sinä että minä _lopetan?_ ”  
  
Remus huokaisi äänekkäästi. ”En tietenkään, hitto, en tietenkään _halua_ , mutta sinä et…”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi. ”Mitä nyt? Mitä minä en? Minä kävin _uimassakin._ Minä en edes haise –”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus sanoi ja katsoi häntä silmät suurina, ”ei tämä liity mitenkään siihen miltä sinä _haiset_ , ja sitä paitsi sinä haiset hyvältä ja minä haisen luultavasti… mutta ei sillä ole väliä. Et sinä voi vaan suudella minua koska olet väsynyt tai koska me olemme kahdestaan jossain helvetin metsässä ja saatamme kuolla kohta.”  
  
”Ei se johtunut siitä”, Sirius sanoi ja kömpi polvilleen lattialla ja yritti sitten päästä lähemmäs Remusta, mutta Remus peruutti kunnes oli painanut selkänsä ladon seinää vasten, ”hitto, Remus, minä olen… minä olen halunnut…”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Ikuisuuden”, Sirius sanoi, ”ainakin kaksi vuotta.”  
  
”Mutta –”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”mutta sinä et… et tehnyt mitään.”  
  
”Runkkasin kylpyhuoneessa. Sinä huusit minulle että minun pitää ostaa kahvia.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Mitä sinä olisit tehnyt?” hän kysyi. Hänen ei varmaan olisi pitänyt huutaa, koska taikaministeriö etsi heitä ja halusi heidät vankilaan ja olisi ollut parasta olla hiljaa, mutta toisaalta hän oli tehnyt aika hyvät häivytys- ja vaimennusloitsut ja ne tuntuivat jossain hänen ihonsa alla siellä missä sellainen taikuus aina tuntui. Joskus hän oli yrittänyt selittää Remukselle eikä Remus ollut tajunnut yhtään, kuulemma Remuksen taikuus tuntui vain päässä ja joskus käsivarressa. ”Remus. Kerro minulle. Mitä sinä olisit tehnyt jos olisit halunnut –”  
  
Remus tarttui hänen kasvoihinsa ja suuteli häntä. Hänen polvensa oli aika pahassa asennossa ja sitä särki mutta hän ei ajatellut sitä kovin pitkään. Remus puristi sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa ja sitten ihan liian nopeasti veti kasvonsa kauemmas ja nojasi otsansa häntä vasten ja hengitti sellaisella katkonaisella ja melkein hätääntyneellä tavalla, joka muistutti häntä siitä miten he olivat olleet Rääkyvässä Röttelössä ja Remus oli maannut hänen edessään edelleen alasti ja uudet haavat olivat tihkuneet verta ja Remuksen hengitys oli kuulostanut siltä että se voisi katketa milloin hyvänsä, ja hän oli tiennyt että hänen pitäisi lähteä tai ainakin katsoa muualle eikä hän ollut pystynyt siihen. Hän työnsi Remuksen takkia syrjään ja Remus antoi sen pudota pois, ja sitten Remus yritti työntää kädet takaisin hihoihin ja hän veti takin kauemmas ennen kuin Remus onnistui siinä. Remus katsoi häntä suu auki ja hiukset sekaisin ja hän työnsi oman takkinsa pois olkapäiltä ja heitti sen nurkkaan.  
  
Hän oli melko varma ettei sitä kannattaisi tehdä näin pian uudelleen, mutta Remus sanoi ettei se haitannut ja veti alushousut pois jalasta ja istui sitten hänen syliinsä. Hän suuteli Remuksen rintakehää joka maistui aika paljon suolalta, ja Remus yritti päästä alemmas mutta onnistui vain tekemään lyhyitä vinkaisuja jotka eivät kuulostaneet kovin onnellisilta, eikä hän ollut vielä edes Remuksen sisällä, ei ollenkaan. Hän työnsi Remuksen pois ja suuteli Remuksen kasvoja kunnes ne eivät enää näyttäneet siltä että Remukseen sattui, ja sitten hän auttoi Remuksen selälleen lattialla ja kumartui Remuksen jalkojen väliin. Remus painoi sormensa hänen niskaansa ja kiroili ja sanoi ettei hänen tarvinnut, ja hän otti Remuksen suuhunsa ja yritti hengittää nenän kautta ja Remus puristi reitensä hänen päänsä ympärille ja sitten pyysi anteeksi nopeasti ja monta kertaa. Kun hän katsoi ylöspäin, hän tajusi että Remus oli painanut kämmenen silmiensä eteen ja tärisi ja se näytti vähän siltä kuin Remus olisi alkanut itkeä, ja sitä paitsi tämä tuntui aika vaikealta ja hän pelkäsi että hänen hampaansa osuisivat Remukseen. Hän kiipesi ylös ja suuteli Remusta ja Remus työnsi häntä kauemmas ja hän suuteli Remusta uudelleen ja otti Remuksen käteensä, ja Remus tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja vähän ajan päästä tuli hänen kädelleen. Sitten hän puristi kämmenensä itsensä ympärille ja Remus katsoi häntä kun hän teki sen ja myöhemmin hän puhdisti heidät molemmat ja yritti samalla pitää kaikki muut loitsut kasassa ja katsoa ettei yhtään taikuutta karannut ladon ulkopuolelle.  
  
He eivät puhuneet siitä. Remus pukeutui nopeasti ja asettautui sitten makaamaan lattialle, ja Sirius meni niin lähelle Remusta kuin pystyi ja työnsi kasvonsa Remuksen niskaan niin kuin eilenkin, ja hän mietti sitä kaikkea aikaa minkä he olivat hukanneet ja että kuinka paljon heillä vielä mahtoi olla jäljellä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän heräsi ennen Remusta. Remus makasi melkein vatsallaan lattialla heiniä hiuksissa ja toinen käsi mytyssä naaman alla, ja hän aikoi silittää Remuksen selkää mutta ei sitten kuitenkaan uskaltanut. Ulkona mikään ei ollut vielä herännyt. Hän meni niin lähelle Remusta että tunsi lämmön vaatekerrosten läpi, ja sitten hän kuvitteli miten kaikki olisi voinut mennä eri tavalla. Hän olisi voinut kertoa Remukselle. Hän olisi voinut pysähtyä makuuhuoneen ovelle jonain iltana sen sijaan että sulki sen, ja sitten hän olisi huojunut siinä ja katsonut Remusta ja sanonut _olen rakastunut sinuun_ tai jotain muuta typerää. Hän ei osannut kuvitella mitä Remus olisi tehnyt. Luultavasti Remus ei kuitenkaan olisi lähtenyt, koska nyt kun kaikki oli mennyt pieleen Remus oli yhä täällä hänen kanssaan ja yritti piilottaa häntä Dumbledorelta ja ministeriöltä ja maailmalta, vaikka he molemmat tiesivät että se oli mahdotonta.  
  
Hän ei uskonut sellaisiin juttuihin mitä jotkut puhuivat, sellaisiin että asiat menivät aina lopulta niin kuin oli tarkoitus, koska ihan oikeasti sehän oli pelkkää paskaa, yleensä asiat eivät menneet ainakaan niin kuin oli tarkoitus vaan millä tahansa muulla tavalla. Hän asetteli kasvonsa varovasti niin lähelle Remusta kuin uskalsi, vielä ei ollut aamu, Remus ei saanut herätä, ja ajatteli että oli turha sotkea kohtaloa tähän. Hän olisi voinut kertoa Remukselle silloin kun asiat eivät olleet vielä olleet näin surkeasti, mutta hän ei ollut tehnyt sitä. Hänen olisi pitänyt luottaa Remukseen, mutta hän ei ollut luottanut. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt nauraa kun Peter oli tappanut ne ihmiset, mutta hän oli nauranut.  
  
Remus heräsi silloin kun aurinko alkoi tulla sisään ladon seinälautojen välistä. Hän oli jo kyllästynyt ja vetänyt Remuksen rintakehäänsä vasten ja piteli nyt kämmeniään Remuksen vatsalla, ja Remus yritti kiemurrella kauemmas hänestä ja sitten jähmettyi paikalleen ja huokaisi syvään niin kuin olisi todennut ettei kannattanut edes yrittää. Hän odotti että Remus sanoisi jotain mutta Remus oli hiljaa ja rentoutui hitaasti häntä vasten, ja ulkona oli alkanut tuulla, ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti kuvitella että he olivat jotkin aivan toiset, vaikka kaksi vanhaa ystävää jotka olivat aina rakastaneet toisiaan mutta eivät olleet koskaan uskaltaneet tehdä mitään ja olivat nyt sattumalta tulleet käymään kotona samaan aikaan, muuten he asuivat vaikka Lontoossa, ja sitten he rakastelivat yöllä ladossa jotta kukaan ei olisi nähnyt jotta kukaan ei olisi suuttunut, ja sitten kuvitelma alkoi tuntua liian synkältä ja hän avasi silmänsä ja suuteli Remusta niskaan. Hän yritti ajatella maailmaa, jossa tämä kaikki olisi ohi ja hän ja Remus miettisivät kenelle voisivat kertoa, mutta se oli liian kaukana eikä hänellä sitä paitsi ollut enää jäljellä ketään muuta kuin Remus.  
  
”Kertoisitko isällesi meistä?” hän kysyi kasvot Remuksen hiuksissa ja yllättyi kun tajusi että oli sanonut sen ääneen.  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyi vähän karhealla äänellä.  
  
”Meistä. Sitten joskus. Sitten kun kaikki tämä on ohi, jos me olemme elossa niin aiotko kertoa isällesi että me olemme yhdessä?”  
  
”Jos me olemme elossa”, Remus sanoi hitaasti, ”minä lähetän isälle viestin että olen turvassa ja sitten en näe häntä enää ikinä.”  
  
Remuksen hengitys tuntui tasaisena ja vakaana Siriuksen käden alla. ”Ehkä Peter jää kiinni.”  
  
”Ei hän jää.”  
  
”Voisimme kertoa totuuden.”  
  
”Ne eivät uskoisi”, Remus sanoi. ”Sinä näytät syylliseltä, tai oikeastaan me varmaan näytämme nyt molemmat. Sinä kuvittelet aina että kaiken voi puhua oikein päin mutta ei voi, ne päättivät että sinä olet syyllinen sillä hetkellä kun sinä aloit nauraa siellä kadulla. Tai ehkä jo aiemmin. Ja jos sinä menisit takaisin minun kanssani, ne pistäisivät meidät molemmat Azkabaniin ennen kuin ehtisimme sanoa yhtään mitään.”  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Älä sano noin”, Remus sanoi ja piilotti kasvonsa käsivarren alle niin ettei Sirius nähnyt niitä vaikka yritti, ”kyllä sinä tiedät millaista se on. Et vain usko.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään minkä takia pitäisi mennä takaisin”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Remus sanoi, _”hyvä_ , koska tämä on nyt tässä.”  
  
Sirius halusi kysyä _mikä_ , he makasivat hylätyn ladon kylmällä maalattialla jossain päin Walesia ja oli hädin tuskin aamu ja sormia paleli loitsusta huolimatta ja ne ihmiset joiden takia he olivat tehneet kaiken mitä ikinä olivat tehneet yrittivät löytää heidät ja sulkea pois. Ehkä Remus tarkoitti heitä kahta, sitä että Sirius sai painaa kämmenensä tiukemmin Remuksen vatsaa vasten ja kiskoa Remusta lähemmäs ja Remus vain _oli siinä_ eikä pistänyt vastaan eikä sanonut mitään. Tai ehkä Remus tarkoitti sitä että walesilainen lato olisi kaikki mitä heillä oli odotettavissa tästä eteenpäin.  
  
”Meidän pitää jatkaa matkaa”, Remus sanoi muttei liikkunut.  
  
”Voitaisiin uida Irlantiin.”  
  
”Sinä varmaan uisitkin”, Remus sanoi, ”koska olet niin hiton itsepäinen. Minä hukkuisin.”  
  
”Sitten me tarvitsemme veneen.”  
  
”Me emme todellakaan mene kahdestaan veneellä merelle.”  
  
”Sitten me tarvitsemme veneen ja jästin joka haluaa viedä meidät. Tai sinut ja koiran.”  
  
”Mitä sitten?” Remus kysyi ja kääntyi ympäri, ja Sirius tajusi että hänen käsivartensa oli Remuksen rintakehän päällä ja nousi ja laski samalla kun Remus hengitti. ”Mitä me Irlannissa teemme?”  
  
”Varmaan varastamme ruokaa”, Sirius sanoi ja mietti aikoiko Remus suudella häntä, ainakin Remus vilkuili hänen suutaan, tai ehkä Remus odotti että hän suutelisi ensin, mutta tähän mennessä se oli aina tapahtunut pimeässä ja nyt aurinko tuli lautojen välistä Remuksen kasvoille ja hän näki jokaisen pisaman ja juonteen, niin kuin hän muka ei olisi tuntenut niitä jo valmiiksi. ”Ja sitten hankimme töitä että meidän ei tarvitse enää varastaa ruokaa. Olisi pitänyt käydä Irvetassa ennen kuin tulimme tänne.”  
  
”Olisi pitänyt pakata vähän paremmin”, Remus sanoi, nuolaisi huuliaan ja painoi sitten hyvin varovaisesti sormenpäät hänen niskaansa.  
  
”Ei kyllä haittaisi jos olisi vähän vaatteita”, Sirius sanoi ja Remuksen sormenpäät liikkuivat hänen ihollaan, ”vaikka toiset alushousut. Ja _levyjä,_ hitto, me jätimme kaikki levyt –”  
  
”Sinä unohdit moottoripyöräsi.”  
  
” _Helvetti._ Minun pitää mennä hakemaan se.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään ja upotti sormet hänen hiuksiinsa. ”Sinä et mene mihinkään.”  
  
”Oltaisiin voitu paeta sillä. Oltaisiin otettu se lautalle mukaan ja sitten ajettaisiin sillä ympäriinsä.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi oikeasti nousta tästä”, Remus sanoi. ”Kai sinä tajuat että jos ne löytävät meidät, minä taistelen vastaan.”  
  
”Et sinä voi.”  
  
”Sinä kuvittelet että ne ovat meidän puolellamme koska tähän mennessä kaikki ovat aina olleet sinun puolellasi”, Remus sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”mutta ei se enää mene niin. Minä en mene takaisin.”  
  
”Etsitään se vene. Remus, minä haluan suudella sinua.”  
  
”Eikö nyt ole –”, Remus sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”eikö nyt ole vähän huono –”  
  
Hän kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli Remusta, joka jähmettyi hänen allaan ja varmaan unohti hengittääkin, idiootti, ja hän olisi halunnut kiivetä Remuksen päälle ja työntää rintakehällään tämän litteäksi maata vasten ja jatkaa suutelemista, ja Remus olisi varmaan takertunut hänen olkapäihinsä tai ehkä hiuksiinsa, ja hän muistutti itseään että seuraavan kerran heidän pitäisi panna päivänvalossa, niin että hän näkisi Remuksen kasvot kunnolla. Mutta Remus oli tietenkin oikeassa, heidän piti jatkaa matkaa ja sitä paitsi Remuksen suu maistui aika kummalliselta.  
  
”Meidän pitää varastaa hammasharja”, hän sanoi ja Remus löi häntä melko huterasti rintaan ennen kuin työnsi hänet kauemmas ja nousi istumaan. Hän katsoi miten Remus pudisteli hiuksiaan ja takkiaan ja vilkuili häntä, ja hänen teki mieli nauraa mutta ei kuitenkaan, koska oli vähän liian selvää miten nopeasti se kaikki saattaisi loppua.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Paljon myöhemmin hän ajatteli että oli hyvin onnekasta ja melko outoa, että he olivat löytäneet sen veneen ja vanhan miehen, joka poltti piippua kapakassa sataman vieressä ja tiiraili heitä molempia ryppyisen otsansa alta ja sitten lopulta sanoi että kyllä se onnistuisi, mutta koira täytyisi pitää hihnassa ja onneksi se näytti hyvätapaiselta. He varastivat rahat ja sen jälkeen Remus seisoi laiturilla kädet puuskassa melkein kymmenen minuuttia kunnes Sirius sanoi, että he korvaisivat sen myöhemmin jollain tavalla. Tietenkin Remus tiesi ettei se onnistuisi, eivät he korvaisi mitään koska he eivät enää ikinä tulisi tänne, ja hänestä tuntui että ehkä Remus rakasti häntä koska suostui teeskentelemään että uskoi kun hän sanoi niin. Vene lähtisi aamulla eivätkä he tietenkään tienneet missä olisivat yön, ja Siriuksen jalkoja särki hirvittävästi ja Remuksen luultavasti vielä enemmän mutta silti he kävelivät ainakin neljä mailia pois kylästä metsään, joka oli niin hiljainen että tuntui melkein kuolleelta. He istuutuivat puiden väliin ja söivät loput ruuat ja sitten vain istuivat siinä ja katsoivat toisiaan, ja Sirius ajatteli että olisi pitänyt ehdottaa nukkumista, mutta tietenkään kumpikaan heistä ei saisi unta, ja oikeastaan hän olisi halunnut panna mutta ei tiennyt miten sanoisi sen.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi lopulta ja Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
Hän yritti ehdottaa että voisi olla tällä kertaa alla, hän ihan totta halusi kokeilla sitä, hän halusi että Remus olisi hänen sisällään ja luultavasti se sattuisi jonkin verran, mutta hän muisti miten Remus oli puristanut hänen lantiotaan luiden yläpuolelta silloin ensimmäisenä yönä, ja hän halusi tietää miltä se tuntui. Remus kuitenkin suuteli häntä lujempaa ja hätäisemmin ja piti hänen kaulastaan kiinni vähän liian lujaa ja hän antoi olla. Ehkä heillä olisi aikaa. Remus oli jo avannut hänen vetoketjunsa ja työnsi nyt housuja pois hänen jaloistaan, ja hän potki ne kauemmas ja irvisti kun jokin pisti häntä takapuoleen, ehkä käpy, ja sitten Remus oli polvillaan hänen edessään ja yritti tulla hänen syliinsä ja hänen oli vaikea ajatella mitään muuta. Remuksella oli takki päällä mikä oli varmaan ihan hyvä asia koska alkoi taas olla helvetin kylmä. Hän työnsi kämmenensä takin alle ja sitten alas takapuolelle kun Remus tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja istuutui alemmas hänen syliinsä, ja hän sanoi _ei vielä, odota nyt hitto vähän_ , ja Remus roikkui kiinni hänessä ja tärisi kun hän vei sormensa Remuksen jalkojen väliin ja yritti saada sormenpäät sisään.  
  
Joskus myöhemmin he tekisivät sen kunnolla, sängyssä, sitten Remus makaisi alasti selällään tyynyjen keskellä ja avaisi polvensa ja hän istuutuisi niiden väliin ja suutelisi Remusta ensin suulle ja sitten leukaa ja kaulaa pitkin aina alas saakka. Ehkä hän kokeilisi nuolla Remusta mutta vain jos he olisivat juuri käyneet suihkussa. Ehkä sitten Remus puhuisi enemmän, tai murahtelisi tai jotain, hän ei oikeastaan osannut kuvitella Remusta murahtelemaan, mutta varmaan Remus ainakin toistaisi hänen nimeään, _Sirius Sirius Sirius_ , tai ehkä kiroilisi hänelle, _yritä nyt vittu jo_ , ja sitten kun hän lopulta saisi itsensä Remuksen sisään, se ei sattuisi yhtään ja Remus katsoisi häntä sieltä tyynyistä ja haukkoisi henkeään ja tuijottaisi häntä kärsimättömänä ja hikisenä mutta otsalla ei olisi sitä juonnetta joka kertoi että Remukseen sattui silloinkin kun Remus sanoi että ei sattunut.  
  
Hän yritti suudella juonteen pois. Remus työnsi hänen kätensä sivuun ja istui hänen syliinsä, ja hän piti itseään toisella kädellä ja toisella yritti saada Remusta hidastamaan, mutta Remus ei suostunut katsomaan häntä vaan asettui silmät kiinni niin alas kuin pääsi. Hän melkein sanoi Remukselle _älä kiirehdi, kyllä meillä on aikaa_ , mutta Remus tietäisi oikein hyvin ettei hän voinut luvata sitä ja sen takia hän ei sanonut mitään. Hän suuteli Remusta kaikkialle minne ylettyi ja Remus alkoi liikkua hänen sylissään ja näytti edelleen siltä että sen oli pakko sattua aika paljon, ja hän kysyi _oletko kunnossa_ ja Remus painoi kämmenensä hänen suunsa eteen. Ja sitten hän näki Remuksen kasvoista että Remukseen sattui vähän vähemmän, ja hän uskalsi ajatella Remuksen hengitystä kaulallaan ja sydämenlyöntejä jotka hän kuvitteli kuulevansa ja sitä miltä Remus _tuntui_ ja sitä miten hän ei enää koskaan epäilisi Remusta, ei koskaan koskaan koskaan -  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi kun hän oli tullut Remuksen sisään ja sitten katsonut miten Remus oli puristanut omat sormensa ympärilleen ja tuijottanut häntä väkisin sulkeutuvien silmäluomien välistä. Raukeus alkoi valua pois hänen päältään ja hän tajusi että polveen sattui ja että maa oli hirvittävän kylmä ja että hänen vatsansa oli tahmea ja sitä oli varmaan hänen reisilläänkin ja että Remus istui edelleen hänen sylissään ja olisi varmaan jo halunnut päästä pois. Hän yritti auttaa ja Remus puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen ja sitten romahti istumaan maahan hänen eteensä, ja hän puhdisti heidät ja yritti lämmittää maata heidän altaan mutta lämpö karkasi heti kun hän lakkasi keskittymästä, ja Remus veti housut jalkaansa ja kiskoi takin hihoja suoremmaksi ja kysyi häneltä, että kai hän muisti ettei taikuudesta saanut jäädä mitään jälkeä.  
  
Hän nukkui kasvot Remuksen niskassa ja odotti huomista joka veisi heidät pois täältä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän tunsi askeleet ennen kuin kuuli ne. Maa oli kylmä ja hän makasi sitä vasten ja ulottui joka suuntaan ja jossain siellä kaiken reunalla ne juoksivat koko ajan, ja hän yritti herätä mutta oli liian väsynyt ja Remus nukkui häntä vasten ja hän halusi olla tässä vielä hetken, jos kaikki nyt loppuisi niin tämä oli se mitä hänellä oli jäljellä. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, hän tiesi että myös Remus oli hereillä ja myös Remus pysyi paikallaan, koska ehkä kaikki loppuisi nyt. Ei ollut vielä aivan aamu mutta taivas oli kuitenkin muuttunut jo sen verran haaleaksi, että hän näki Remuksen kasvoista miten paljon Remus pelkäsi.  
  
He juoksivat kunnes eivät pystyneet siihen enää, ja sitten he kääntyivät ympäri. Hetken hän ajatteli _täytyy yrittää puhua Dumbledorelle_ ja jos Remus ei olisi ollut hänen vieressään, ehkä hän todella olisi yrittänyt. Hän ei nähnyt Dumbledoren kasvoja kunnolla, mutta hän kuvitteli että Dumbledore näytti hirvittävän pettyneeltä ja luultavasti se oli huono merkki, luultavasti Remus oli oikeassa, luultavasti kaikki oli päätetty heidän puolestaan eikä hän sitä paitsi saisi ikinä tietää. Hän teki ensimmäisen loitsun ilman taikasauvaa ja tunsi miten peitti se hänet ja Remuksen ja tarttui heidän iholleen ja sai Dumbledoren kasvot näyttämään vähän pehmeämmiltä, ja kaikki se oli harhaa mutta siinä vaiheessa hänellä oli jo taikasauva kädessään ja hän osoitti sillä kasvotonta ministeriön auroria, jonka hän luultavasti tunsi. Hän toivoi niin kovasti ettei tappaisi ketään että se tuntui jähmettyvän jonnekin hänen rintakehänsä alle, mutta sitä ei voinut ajatella nyt, koska Remus oli sanonut ettei aikonut mennä takaisin ja hän oli luvannut itselleen ettei koskaan enää epäilisi Remusta.  
  
Kerran Remus oli kysynyt sitä häneltä, kääntänyt katseensa minne tahansa muualle ja sanonut tasaisella äänellä _oletko tappanut ketään_. Hän ei ollut silloin enää aivan luottanut Remukseen mutta jostain syystä hän oli silti vastannut. _En tiedä_ , hän oli sanonut ja Remus oli katsonut häntä suoraan silmiin ja tiennyt mitä hän tarkoitti. Kun ne nyt juoksivat heitä kohti ja he väistivät loitsuja jotka näyttivät pelkiltä värivaloilta mutta saattoivat olla mitä vain, hän tunsi miten taikuus asettui jokaiseen kohtaan hänen ihonsa alle. Hän teki loitsuja joita ei muistanut osanneensa, ja jossain vaiheessa hän alkoi miettiä että ehkä ne olivat oikeassa, ehkä hän oli kuitenkin syyllinen, ehkä hän oli jo tappanut jonkun eikä ollut huomannut, ja hän yritti paeta ihmisiltä joiden oli tarkoitus olla heidän puolellaan, eikä hän tiennyt mitä teki, ja hän kuvitteli että ne huusivat hänen nimeään mutta hän ei voinut kuunnella, hän ei saanut kuunnella koska sitten hän hukkaisi Remuksen ja sitten hän kuolisi.  
  
_Olkaa järkeviä_ , joku huusi kaiken sen keskellä _, olkaa nyt järkeviä_ , ja Remus näytti siltä että aikoi olla järkevä sitten kun kaikki olisi ohi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän ensimmäisen kerran suuteli Remusta, hän ei ajatellut mitään. James ja Lily olivat kuolleet ja Peter oli pettänyt heidät ja katu oli räjähtänyt hänen ympärillään ja hän oli seissyt siinä ja nauranut, ja jos Remus ei olisi tullut hän olisi varmaan jatkanut nauramista siihen saakka että ne olisivat vieneet hänet pois. He olivat ilmiintyneet pellolle jonnekin päin Walesia ja sitten liftanneet ja kävelleet ja juosseet ja kävelleet ja hän oli hirvittävän väsynyt ja hänen olisi pitänyt pyytää Remukselta anteeksi mutta hän ei pystynyt siihen, ja sitten hän suuteli Remusta. Remus antoi pitää itseään kiinni olkapäistä ja antoi hänen suudella ja antoi hänen tulla niin lähelle että heidän rintakehänsä painuivat yhteen mutta ei tehnyt mitään. Hän melkein ehti ajatella että oli tehnyt taas yhden virheen mutta sitten Remus suuteli häntä takaisin, ja hän tajusi että hänen sydämensä hakkasi hirvittävästi ja että hän oli kauhuissaan ja että jos Remus olisi työntänyt hänet pois, hän ei olisi tiennyt enää mitä tekisi.  
  
Hän avasi Remuksen vetoketjun eikä oikein uskaltanut katsoa yhtään mihinkään, koska Remus tuijotti häntä ja hänestä tuntui että Remus näkisi hänen lävitseen tai ainakin näkisi miten paljon häntä jännitti ja miten kömpelö olo hänellä oli, ja hän tiesi että hänen pitäisi vielä pyytää anteeksi mutta juuri nyt hän ei osannut muuta kuin työntää Remuksen housut alemmas. Remuksen sormet tuntuivat melkein mietteliäiltä hänen selällään ja hän ajatteli että pitäisi kysyä, pitäisi puhua, pitäisi sanoa jotain, mutta metsä oli aivan liian hiljainen ja hänen oma hengityksensä kohisi korvissa. Kun hän potki omat housunsa pois jaloista, Remus istuutui alas maahan puunjuurien väliin ja hän tuijotti Remusta ja Remus tuijotti takaisin suu auki ja vähän punaisena ja hirvittävän suudellun näköisenä. Hän laskeutui maahan Remuksen eteen ja asetteli Remuksen jalat ympärilleen, ja Remus nojasi taaksepäin ja odotti. Hän oli hirvittävän hidas ja olisi halunnut olla vielä hitaampi, koska hän oli pitkään tiennyt että joskus he tekisivät tämän, se olisi väistämätöntä, se kyllä tapahtuisi koska hän oli rakastunut Remukseen ja Remus oli luultavasti rakastunut häneen ja niin se vain oli, mutta nyt kun se tapahtui häntä pelotti eikä hän tiennyt mitä tehdä eikä Remus kertonut hänelle tekikö hän sen oikein vai väärin ja hän toivoi että he jatkaisivat pitkään, vaikka monta tuntia, niin että hänellä olisi aikaa yrittää tehdä se oikein. Mutta sitten hän lopulta sai itsensä Remuksen sisälle ja Remus tarttui häntä lantion yläpuolelta ja veti häntä lähemmäksi ja hän yritti liikkua niin hitaasti kuin osasi mutta se ei auttanut paljoa, ja hän katsoi Remusta joka makasi maassa syvän metsän pohjalla hiukset sekaisin ja näytti siltä että antaisi hänen tehdä mitä vain, seuraisi häntä minne tahansa, luottaisi häneen vaikka hän ei ollut luottanut, tulisi hakemaan hänet kadulta jossa hän seisoisi nauramassa kun kaksitoista ihmistä oli kuollut ja ne luulivat että hän oli tehnyt sen.  
  
Ja jos ne saisivat heidät kiinni, hän saattaisi luovuttaa mutta Remus ei luovuttaisi koskaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Nähdään [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
